Off Limits
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Logan's little sister comes to visit the Palm Woods, and she seems to have... matured a little. Logan wants to keep her as innocent as possible, but if you ask James, all rules are meant to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first time ever doing an OC story ( OCs usually kinda bug me) but there's also another change that I'm not used to...**

**I actually know what I'm doing beyond the first paragraph/sentence/whatever. So depending on how long this comes out to be, I already have somewhere between 1 and 3 chapters all planned out. Of course not THAT planned out. Whatever. We shall see. This must just be my little age of trying new things (crossover, serious stuffs, well that's about it for not what I'm used to, but still)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**OH WAIT one more thing: If you like OC stories, which you probably do since you're about to read this, I don't usually do them like I said earlier BUT my friend, who shares this account, has an OC story. It's a little different character-wise than the usual OC story but it's super well-written and funny. So go read it and review it so she'll update it and then I can read the update BECAUSE I WANT HER TO WRITE MORE SO I CAN READ IT AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS ALOGHTY YOU BETTER DO IT.**

**So yeah. That's that.**

_***~*~Breakin' this page the hell up~*~***_

"I can't WAIT to see Chealsea again!" Carlos squeaked excitedly. He sipped his Coke out of the tall swirly straw he'd brought with him, then paused and frowned.

"No more. I need another," Carlos said, furrowing his brows at the can. He shrugged and put the can onto his pile of empty cans, which now had six cans of Coke on it. The other guys were still drinking their firsts.

"No," Logan said, "no more caffeine for you. Look at yourself. You never need caffeine to start with. You are literally bouncing in your seat."

"But I'm thirsty!" Carlos complained.

"Here," Kendall pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it to Carlos, "go get a water."

"Yes!" Carlos jumped up, swirly straw still in hand.

"Wait," Logan called, putting his hand up, "someone has to go with you, to make sure you don't buy another Coke," he paused, and then he and Kendall both looked at James.

"Fine," James rolled his eyes dramatically and got up to go get a drink with Carlos.

Logan's eyes widened a few seconds later when he looked towards the doorway.

"What?" Kendall asked, still sipping his soda. He turned around to look and almost spit out his drink.

Logan got up, quickly followed by Kendall, and walked towards the doorway. There stood Chelsea Mitchell. When they had last seen her, Logan's little sister was fifteen, wearing ponytails and t-shirts and only small amounts of makeup. Logan probably remembered her as an eight year old wearing overalls.

Now, however, she looked very different. Her dark brown hair had auburn highlights in it and she was wearing tons of black eyeliner, huge amounts of mascara, dark smoky eyeshadow, and cherry red lipstick. She had on a low cut red v-neck with up-your-butt short black shorts. She seemed about 3 inches taller because of her black high-heeled sandals.

"What?" Chelsea asked, raising an eyebrow at the two dumbfounded boys standing in front of her. Kendall couldn't help but let out a low whistle as he checked her out, causing her brother to punch him in the arm.

"Hey," Logan said awkwardly.

"Hi," Chelsea replied, "well? Are you gonna take my bags? Show me to your apartment?"

Logan and Kendall nodded and grabbed her bags, going over to the elevators. James and Carlos got back then.

"Hey," James nodded at her from across the room. Then, a second later, he realized who it was and gasped. Carlos dropped his water and swirly straw.

"Hey guys," Chelsea greeted, smirking. The other two just nodded and followed Logan, Kendall, and Chelsea up to 2J.

"Well," Logan told her when they got up to the apartment, "this is where we live." He pointed her towards Katie's room and told her she'd be staying in there.

"Nice," Chelsea said, "I'm gonna go unpack."

The boys nodded tensely and responded with a chorus of "You should," and "You go do that."

"Those have gone up AT LEAST a cup size," James said as soon as she was gone.

"James!" Logan scolded. Kendall and Carlos chuckled and agreed with him.

"I am so glad I don't have a sister," Carlos confessed.

"You know," James said, turning his attention to Kendall, "one day Katie will have boobs. And an ass. And a period and the ability to get pregnant."

Kendall looked horrified, shuddering at the thought.

"Whatever, guys, why don't we tend to the problem at hand?" Logan asked, referring to his sister.

"What problem?" James asked him, "Your sister got hot. I see no problem."

"Remember how you felt when Katie met Kyle?" Logan asked, "That's how this is for me. Worse."

"Kyle?" Kendall asked, "Who the hell is Kyle?"

"Ooh," James said, "I never told him," he turned his attention to Kendall and quickly filled him in on Kyle.

"Thank you," Kendall said sincerely, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want Katie going to makeout movies with any boys.

"Guys, focus!" Logan yelled.

"What does it matter?" James asked. "She's sixteen. Who cares."

Just then, Chelsea walked in wearing a tiny triangle bikini.

"Hey guys," she said, "Let's hit the pool."

James, Carlos, and Kendall nodded and went to go change.

"THAT'S your bathing suit?" Logan asked in disbelief. Camille wore bathing suits like that. He didn't want any guys thinking of his baby sister the way he thought of Camille, or the way Kendall thought of Jo, or the way James thought of, well... anybody.

"Logan, I'm not a little kid anymore," she said, rolling her eyes.

_**~*~*Now we at the POOOOOL*~*~**_

"Hey," a random guy passing the pool winked at Chelsea. He quickly gave her the up-and-down. She smiled back, getting into the pool with Kendall and Carlos.

Logan was sitting in a beach chair. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Relax," James said, sitting down next to him. He took off his shirt and lay back, ready to tan.

"Relax?_ Relax? _How the hell am I supposed to relax when there's random sleazy guys walking by and checking my sister out?" Logan asked, his voice raising in panic.

"Ssh," James quieted him, "he's no threat. That was a stage 'hey.' That guy is gay. Came onto me at a party once," James chuckled, "farthest he'll get is second base, max."

"Second?" Logan squeaked. _He'd_ only gotten to second and that was like... once. Sure, to James it was nothing, but that was James. And he did not want his baby sister to be just like James.

"Yeah, second. How far would you expect?" James chuckled. He checked Chelsea out as she got out of the pool and went to get a towel.

"Look at my sister's ass one more time, I swear to god," Logan glared at James. He was NOT pleased by the change in his little sister.

"Sure," James laughed. Logan was so uptight sometimes.

Logan shook his head and got up to get in the pool, or anywhere away from James and his comments. Shrugging, James leaned back to get his sun, because seriously, he didn't just look like he did for nothing.

James had just closed his eyes when a shadow came over him. He peeked one eye open. Camille.

"Who's the girl with Logan?" she asked, gesturing over to where Logan and Chelsea were talking by the edge of the pool.

James patted the chair next to him, so she would sit.

"Logan's little sister. He's pretty freaked out over her change in appearance."

"Why?" Camille asked, "She doesn't look that slutty."

James shrugged, "Imagine if Katie started looking like that. Logan would be like Kendall, just not as bold."

"Oh," Camille sucked in a breath, now looking a little concerned, "You slept with her?"

"Chelsea? No," James said, "Logan would kill me. He probably thinks she'll be a virgin for life."

Camille nodded, satisfied by the answer, and got up and left. James settled back into his chair, finally ready to get some UV rays.

"Who was that?" came a voice from next to him.

James shrieked in surprise a little. It was Chelsea; she had taken Logan/Camille's seat.

"Man, you are so jumpy," she said, leaning back onto the chair. James couldn't help himself but rake his eyes over her body.

James shrugged. "That was Camille," he told her.

"You sleeping with her?"

"Why does everybody think I'm sleeping with every girl I talk to?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe because you're a whore," Chelsea shot back.

"Fair enough," James replied, "but no, I'm not. She's Logan's ex-on-and-off-girlfriend-thing or something."

"Sounds complicated," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, I kinda complicated things when I shoved my toungue down Camille's throat," James shrugged. Chelsea just rolled her eyes and let James tan.

_***~*~Later that night!~*~***_

"I really don't think it's a big deal," James argued. He, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were all sitting on the floor in Logan and Carlos's room. They were discussing what to do about Logan's sister.

"It IS a big deal!" Logan told him. He was still really freaked out about the whole situation.

"I'm with Logan on this," Kendall said. "If Katie looked like that, I'd flip shit."

"What were we talking about?" Carlos asked. He'd been examining the ceiling very carefully.

The other three just shook their heads, returning to the conversation.

"Guys, if she wants to dress like that, or sleep around, or anything, she's gonna."

"Oh no she won't," Kendall said, "Chelsea is not leaving the apartment with her boobs or ass hanging out anywhere."

Logan put a hand in the air. Kendall promptly high-fived it without even glancing up.

_**~*~*So...yeah*~*~**_

**A/N: Ok, so that was just kind of an intro chapter. I'm really not sure I like how this came out... It was a little awkward. Don't worry, the next will have more fun stuffs going on and the sort. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers nd subscribers and favoriters and such! Alright, well, I COULD start talking like, a lot, or I could just not and write the story because I gave you one long ass author's note last time, so I think I'll cut this one short. Although it wasn't as long as the author's note on the latest update of my crossover, which contained a song soo...**

**Yeah. That's right. A song. Be jealous.**

**Okay I've gotten off topic again. Time to write.**

_***~*~Let's get it started~*~***_

"Whoah whoah whoah," Kendall said, stepping in front of the door, "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"Kendall, this is starting to get really annoying," Chelsea rolled her eyes. For the past few days, Kendall and Logan had acted like they were both her dads, and she'd had to argue with them on her every move. Of course, the majority of the time she ended up dressed like she wanted, but they didn't have to know that. Now she was wearing an orange bikini under a pair of light blue short shorts, ready to head down to the pool. She'd rather not argue with Kendall at the moment.

"Well I'm not comfortable with you running around looking like that. Guys are gonna want to have sex with you. And if you have sex, you will get pregnant and die," Kendall informed her, putting extra emphasis on the _die _part.

"Jesus," she laughed a little, "how many times have you seen Mean Girls? I know you took that straight out of the movie."

Kendall furrowed his brow, looking frustrated. "The point here," he continued, lifting a finger in the air for authority, "is that Coach Carr was right."

"Please," she said, "are you telling me you've never had sex before?"

"I- Well I- Um," Kendall began, stumbling over his words.

"I haven't," Logan said, sliding in, "and neither should you. So you shouldn't dress like you're gonna."

"What are you, my dad?" she asked, "You're supposed to be my cool older brother."

"Hey! I can be cool," Logan replied, "You just haven't seen my swag yet."

"It''s true, he does have great swag," Carlos said as he walked out from behind the kitchen island, arms full of food.

"How long has he been there?" Kendall asked, confused.

Logan and Chelsea shrugged as Carlos walked out the door, headed to God-Knows-Where.

"Anyways," Logan began again, shaking his head, "you shouldn't dress like that! You're my little sister!"

"Yeah," Kendall added, "you're a very pretty girl, you don't need to go around with your ass hanging out."

"You sound like my English teacher when she sent me down to the principal's office for 'dress code violations,'" she made air quotes around the phrase and laughed.

"Will you please just put on some more clothes?" Logan begged her.

"Fine," his sister said, grabbing a sweatshirt from a chair behind her. It was James's hockey team hoodie, with his name on the sleeve. It certainly covered her up.

"Happy?" she asked, holding her arms out to the sides, her hands completely covered by the sweatshirt.

"No," Logan replied, "That says I-Just-Slept-With-James-Because-I'm-A-Hopeless-Slut. I don't want people thinking you're the type of girl James sleeps with!"

"It's not a good type of girl," Kendall told her in a stage-whisper.

"So would you rather have me not wear it?" Chelsea threatened, begginning to pull the sweatshirt off. The boys were being ridiculous.

"No," Logan finally said dejectedly, "It's better than nothing."

Chelsea flashed them a grin then turned and walked out the door.

_**~*~*The English teacher thing was based on a true story LOL*~*~**_

James was almost asleep, lying on his side in bed. Kendall was in his bed across the room, completely out. Just before James drifted off, the door opened.

"Hmm?" James said, blinking up at whoever had just entered.

"Sshh," a voice came from the door, "It's just me."

Chelsea.

"What do you want?" James whispered sleepily.

"I had a bad dream," she said, stepping all the way into the room. From the light of his alarm clock, James could see that she had one pajama shorts and a t-shirt, with her hair wavy and no make up. She looked more like she used to, when she was just Logan's little freshman baby sister that the three of them kept an eye out for when they walked down the halls of that Minnesota high school. Her reputation around there had probably changed since, but at the moment, she looked just like she had back then.

"So?" James replied, still groggy. He didn't know what to do about bad dreams.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked, "With you?"

James's eyebrows shot up. Was that normal? He thought about it for a second, recalling that he'd occasionally see Katie come sleep with Kendall when she had a bad dream. Yeah, it was Logan's sister, not his, and she was a good 6 years older than Katie, but what was the harm, right?

"Sure," James eventually shrugged. He lifted up the edge of the blankets for her.

"Thanks," she whispered, getting under the blankets. She cuddled up against James, gasping a little when she brushed up against the washboard abs. Of course James slept shirtless. She was amazed he even wore clothes, based on his degree of self-absorbedness.

"You like the abs?" he chuckled, making her blush.

"James, should I go?" Kendall mumbled, as he usually did any time another person in the room at night.

"Nope, it's fine dude. Go back to sleep," James assured him.

"Mmkay," Kendall replied, instantly faling back asleep.

"What was that?" Chelsea whispered.

"Well, you know," James mumbled, "you're not the only girl who's ever been in this bed."

Chelsea just settled into the pillow. She figured.

_***~*~I'm pretty sure I invented the word "absorbedness" but WHO CARES. I get copyright.~*~***_

"Aahh!" James moaned, hitting the floor with a thud. "What the fuck?"

He shook his head and blinked his eyes open, looking up. Above him stood a very pissed looking Kendall, and a very scared Chelsea.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kendall asked him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, "Did you just push me out of bed? The Face, dude. The Face fucking hurts."

"Who cares about the face!" Kendall yelled at him, "You're the one at fault here, not me."

"Whoah, what on Earth did I do?" James said incredulously. He was still lying on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Kendall, this is a big misund-" Chelsea began.

"You slept with Logan's sister! That's like, number one on the List of Things Not To Do. And you did it!"

"Whoah," James said in a serious voice, getting up, "I did NOT sleep with Chelsea."

"Really?" Kendall shot back, "Then how come when I woke up this morning, she was in your bed, and you weren't wearing a shirt?"

"First of all, you _know _I sleep shirtless," he looked down at himself, "I don't know why I even wear a shirt at all. I'd be better off without it," he shook his head, trying to get back on topic. It was hard being sexy. "Second of all, nothing happened. She had a bad dream."

"You expect me to believe _that_?" Kendall laughed, "That is absolute bullshit."

Thinking about it now, James realized it did sound pretty unlikely. But he was tired. He did stupid things when he was tired. Well, he did stupid things pretty much all the time. But especially when he was tired.

"It's true," Chelsea said, "I really did have a bad dream."

"_And_," James added, "you and I both know that if I had sex, you would've heard it."

"That's a good point," Kendall had to agree. "Fine. But be glad it was me who found you, not Logan."

"Not Logan what?" Logan asked, opening the door and sticking his head in. He had come to tell them that Mrs. Knight said breakfat was ready, when he heard his name.

James screamed when he appeared at the doorway.

"Hey," Logan observed, "what is Chelsea doing in here first thing in the morning?" His glare turned to James, and Kendall grabbed his arm before he could move.

"Don't worry," Kendall assured him, "I'll explain everything momentarily. But I do think we should keep that one at the top of our list," Kendall pointed at James.

Logan nodded and turned to walk out, followed closely by Kendall.

"Chelsea, you're coming too!" Logan called over his shoulder.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and followed them out of the room, leaving James to get dressed.

_**~*~*There's chapter two!*~*~**_

**A/N: Hey guys, so, that was that. I think I definitely like chapter 2 better than chapter 1. It just worked better, I think. Anyways, this will probably end up being 3-4 chapters, but I'm really not sure yet. Review pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews:) Keep 'em coming!**

_***~*~AND NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~*~***_

Chelsea pushed the door to 2J open, hiking up the towel she had under her arms. It looked like no one was inside. She shook out her hair, which was all wet from the pool. Just as she was about to go up to her room, she noticed the back of a head of usually shiny brown hair move on the couch.

"James?" she asked, peeking over the edge of the couch.

James shrieked a little and turned abruptly. He was apparently just waking up. James had no shirt on, not a rare occurance, and a pair of gray sweatpants. They hung very low on his hips and evidently he wasn't wearing any underwear. He had bags under his eyes and for once his perfect hair was messed up, sticking out at multiple angles. James's usually cleanshaven face had scruff on it and his eyes were a little bloodshot.

"Hey... Chelsea," James said awkwardly after she stared at him for a few seconds.

"Hi," she said in a confused voice.

"So," James said, "what are you doing up so early?"

"James, I don't know if you were aware, but it's two in the afternoon. What are you doing asleep so late?"

"Shit, it's two in the morning?" James exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and running a hand through his hair.

"Afternoon," Chelsea corrected.

"Yeah, right, whatever," James said with a wave of his hand.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why are you sleeping on the couch, looking like this?" Chelsea motioned up and down his body. Of course, there was something really sexy about this side of James. It was more masculine. Animalistic. She liked it.

"Oh, right," James looked up at the ceiling, obviously trying to collect his story. "Well," he began, "last night I went out and partied it up quite a bit. So when I got home at like 4 AM or whatever, I was planning on just sneaking in and going to bed. Only Kendall had Jo over, if you know what I mean. So I had to sleep on the couch. But I knew that if I slept on the couch, I'd get questioned about why I couldn't sleep in my room, especially since I was in it when everyone went to bed. Instead, I just sort of hung out and then when everyone got up, I just kind of layed low. I put a note under the door for Kendall, so we could cover for eachother. And then everybody left for the day, so I'm sleeping and I should really shower but I don't want to."

"I should probably shower too, to get the chlorine off, but I don't want to either," Chelsea said with a laugh. She dropped her towel and sat down on the couch in her wet bikini.

"Mrs. Knight will kill you if she finds out you had on a wet bathing suit on the furniture," James warned her.

"She'll kill you more if she finds out you got drunk then covered for her son having sex last night," Chelsea shot back.

"Touche," James responded. He finally took a minute to check Chelsea out, seeing as he had barely glimpsed earlier. She still had droplets of water on her from the pool, and her soaked hair fell in stringy waves.

"Man, you're boring today," Chelsea complained, leaning her head against his shoulder. Now that she was closer, she noticed that James smelled like a mixture of beer, smoke, and too much Cuda, which had apparently reformulated their ingredients so it didn't give James hives.

"Well excuse me," James retorted, "you would be too if you were hungover and sleep deprived."

"I'm sure you can find something interesting to do," Chelsea told him absentmindedly.

James turned and looked at her. His eyes were getting a little less tired and a little more intense. Chelsea looked up at him, her big brown eyes steady and challenging. It was almost as if she wanted to tell James that she triple-dog-dared him like they would've as kids. The air between them got tense, and Chelsea caught her breath when James refused to look away. Not that she wanted him to, of course.

"What do you suggest?" James breathed. His eyes searched hers, looking for a weak point.

He didn't find one. She won. But so did he.

James leaned in and kissed her. At first the kiss was gentle, tender, as if he really was kissing his best friend's little sister. Soon, however, it became more like he was kissing a porn star. James shifted upwards, using his height to gain dominance. Their toungues wrestled together, one on top of the other. The kiss was sweet and hot and sticky, and over too soon.

"Wow," Chelsea said absentmindeldy when they broke the kiss.

James said nothing, just took her by the hips and pulled her into his lap. She sat straddling James and leaned in to kiss him again. James ran his hands down her sides, sending tingles down her spine. He reached a little under the sides of her bikini bottom and she rocked her hips up against him, just once. James moved his hand up and grabbed her boob, smiling into the kiss.

Chelsea tangled her fingers into his hair, messing it up even more than before. His scruff scratched against her face as he kissed her roughly, with more and more power every time he moved his lips.

James moved his lips off of her mouth and down onto her neck, sucking and biting at the skin. She tasted like chlorine and her wet strands of hair slapped against his neck when she moved her head. Chelsea kissed James's chest, leaving a red stain made of lipstick.

James began to rock and grind his hips into her, his hands securely in place on her hips. Chelsea moved with him; she rolled her own hips over his. James decided to pick up the pace, and they ground together faster and faster.

He reached up and took hold of one string of the bow on the back of of her little bikini top with two fingers. With one pull, he had the top undone and tossed to the side. James pushed Chelsea down onto the couch so she was lying on her back. He held himself over her and grabbed her boobs again, leaning down to kiss her. When he did, Chelsea slipped her hands under James's sweatpants and pulled them down. James rocked his hips down so his hard dick rubbed against her bikini a little. She grabbed it and pumped it slowly, running her other hand down James's chest and abs, until it reached James's dick also.

James licked his lips and leaned down to kiss her chest again. He put one hand on the small of her back, forcing her to arch up, and with the other slipped two fingers under Chelsea's bikini bottom. He traced his way around for a minute, before fingering her quickly. Chelsea gasped and shuddered a little. She moved her hands up James's body and put her arms up around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him, and James deepened the kiss by pressing their bodies together.

The end of one of the ties on Chelsea's bikini was grasped between James's index finger and his thumb. James pulled it loose and did the same on the other side, finally tossing the last piece of clothing between them to the floor.

Chelsea gulped when he did so and ran a hand over James's chest again. She kissed his neck, her toungue flitting across it occasionally. James tasted like stale beer and he had a thin sheen of sweat over his body, but somehow the taste was still good.

"Relax," James breathed into her ear. She could feel his toungue touch her ear as he spoke and his hot breath on the side of her face made her want him more.

Without a word, James fumbled around on the floor for a moment until his hand fell upon his gray sweatpants. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small blue packet. Grinning, James slipped the condom on and leaned back down, grinding his hips into Chelsea's as hard as he could again.

"I've never done this before," Chelsea whispered to him, her big brown eyes suddenly doubting.

"Sssh," James cupped her neck with one hand and kissed her. "You want to, don't you?"

Chelsea nodded and bit James's lip a little as he kissed her again.

"Then calm down," James assured her, "I'll start slow. I'm good at this."

Chelsea nodded and spread her legs more, giving him easier access. James pushed in, gently at first. He'd barely put his head in before he slowly pulled it out.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" James breathed harshly. He didn't need a reply from Chelsea to know she wanted more. He pushed in again, going deeper this time. James only pulled out part way before thrusting in at full force again. Chelsea hooked her knees around the back of James's upper legs, giving in more. James took this as a sign that he could go harder, so he did. He went deeper and deeper, quickening his thrusts.

"James!" she screamed.

"You like that?" James grunted. Clearly, she did.

Chelsea moaned and bucked her hips under James, who did not slow down in the least. He'd found where she liked most, and planned to use it to his full advantage.

"I- I- I'm gonna!" James screamed, unable to finish his thought before releasing into the condom.

Just as James got Chelsea to shriek in pleasure louder than ever, the apartment door swung open.

James finished his thrust, then pulled out quickly on instinct. Chelsea gasped and covered her boobs. Luckily, James's body was angled down to cover as much of her as possible. Chelsea pressed herself against James more before looking up to see who was there.

James, on the other hand, had already seen, and he'd gone white as a ghost.

There, in the doorway, was Logan.

_**~*~*Dun dun duuuun*~*~**_

**A/N: Like the cliffhanger? If you'd like to know what happens next, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Time to un-suspend that whole cliffhanger thing :3**

_***~*~Gracias to all you bosslike reviewers~*~***_

"What the fuck?" Logan screamed at the naked smushed together couple that lay before him.

"Logan-" James began, not that he had a plan for what to say next.

"Put. On. Some. Clothes. Then. Explain." Logan growled. He slammed the door to wait for them to get dressed.

"Well," James said to Chelsea, getting up off the couch, "at least we used a condom." He took it off and pulled his sweatpants back on, running off to his room to throw it away. Chelsea wrapped a towel around her body and headed off towards her and Katie's room.

"I think I'm gonna go put on some clothes other than a bikini," she told James. She spoke calmly, but she was white as a ghost and clearly terrified of whatever her brother would say. At the same time, she was still a little flustered from the sex, and her hair was all messed up.

"Yeah, I was thinking a shirt and underwear would be useful," James said lightheartedly, dissapearing into his room.

A few minutes later, they both came out into the living room, actually dressed.

"You ready to do this?" James asked. He held out an arm, which Chelsea took. He had to make it look like Logan's baby sister was being treated like gold.

Chelsea sucked in a breath and nodded, and James opened the door and went to face Logan.

He was met promptly by a fist to his face. Chelsea let go of James's arm and let her jaw drop as James covered his eye and winced.

"You got a good right hook, Mitchell," James said through teeth gritted in pain.

"What the fuck James!" Logan screamed, "How could you do this! This is my baby sister we're talking about!" Logan pushed him back into the apartment, "No, I don't want to be in public when I kill you!" He yelled.

"Logan , I can-" Chelsea began, trying to find an explanation.

"And you!" Logan turned to her. The way he yelled at Chelsea was more out of dissapointment rather than anger. "How could you be so stupid? Do you know James at all? Your virginity is not the kind of thing you just run around giving to guys like him!"

James shrugged. He couldn't really argue with that.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," she shot back at Logan, "And you need to stop treating me like one. I decided to have sex with James, okay? And you know what? It was fucking fantastic. He rocked my world. I'm glad I did it! Right there, on that orange couch. Where you sit! That's right, Logan, I fucked your best friend and you can't change that!" With that, she turned sharply and stalked off to her room.

James inhaled sharply and stood, watching Logan. His eye was starting to sting a little less and he was able to at least take his hand off of it.

"Dude, I'm sorry-" he began.

"Don't," Logan held up a hand, "Just... Just don't." Logan's eyes were shiny and a little red and it was obvious that he was upset by the situtation.

"Look Logan," James said, "she's not a little kid anymore. She's growing up."

"That was my little sister you just fucked," Logan shot back bitterly.

"Just hear me out, dude," James pleaded as Logan started to walk away.

"Fine," Logan growled. Sure, he was pissed at James, but he did also like reason.

"Ok, well," James began, "I was sleeping on the couch, and I was all hungover. And then your sister had just come up from the pool and she was still in her bikini and she was all wet and I wasn't wearing a shirt and I think someone at the party stole my underwear and-"

"Whoah," Logan interjected, "slow down. You were sleeping?"

James nodded, "On the couch. And then she was just kinda there. And she sat down next to me and I explained why I was on the couch, and we talked about how Mama Knight would kill us if she found out Chelsea was sitting on the couch in a wet bathingsuit and she'd kill me for being hungover and covering for Kendall-"

"Slow down again," Logan said through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his cool, but so far, it hadn't worked that well.

"Okay," James took a deep breath, "well then let's see... We were talking... And then we were kissing... And then she was on my lap... And then I got hard... And I took off her top... And then I was on top of her... And she took off my sweatpants... And then she gave me a hand job... And-"

"Nope," Logan put up both hands, "this is too much information. This is my little sister we're talking about here. We're done."

"Well, that's my explanation," James said with a weak shrug.

"So the reason you fucked my baby sister," Logan breathed angrily, "was because she was in the apartment andthere was a lack of clothes between you?" He sounded incredibly pissed.

Logan turned to leave 2J, still no happier than before.

"Logan wait!" James called after him.

"WHAT?" Logan screamed back at him, "Do you need me to punch you again?"

James put his arms over his head and ducked on instict. He opened one eye to see Logan looking down at him with annoyed eyes.

"Think about it," James managed to squeak out, "It's better she lost her virginity to me, not some creep who would break her heart."

"You ARE some creep who would break her heart!" Logan screamed back.

"No," James said gently, standing up with caution, "I know Chelsea really well, and probably will for the rest of my life. It's not like I'd never call back or anything."

"Oh, so she won't be like all the other girls," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, she was the first virgin I've done since Emma," James told him.

Logan raised his eyebrows. Emma had been James's serious girlfriend for awhile back in Minnesota, sophmore year. She was the girl he'd lost his virginity to.

"That's right," James nodded, "I have a soul."

"Well what about Chelsea now?" Logan asked, "It's not like you guys are going to have a big relationship. She's leaving in a week!"

"She knows that!" James shot back at him.

"Most girls want to have a relationship with the guy who took their virginity!"

"First of all," James said, "You're saying it like I raped her. Your sister was definitely willing, an she was plenty wet, so obviously she was-"

"James!" Logan yelled, "Too much information."

"Ok," James waved him off, "but anyways, we can do coupley shit for the week if she wants, but it's not like she thinks I'm going back to Minnesota to marry her! She's a big girl, Logan." James's eyes softened. He knew Logan, who was always nice and innocent, didn't want his baby sister to grow up.

"Did you at least use a condom?" Logan replied quietly.

"We did, Logan," James told him with a nod, "we did."

_**~*~*Page break! I just got a little carried away with exclamation points*~*~**_

"Hello?" Kendall called out into an apparently empty aparment.

James peeked out from up on top of the balcony of the swirly slide.

"Are you alone?" he hissed.

"Yes..." Kendall said, confused. He didn't know where James's voice was coming from.

"Come up here."

Kendall turned his attention to the swirly slide, figuring out that was where James was.

Kendall shrugged and went up to meet James. He was used to weird things happening in apartment 2J.

"Before I tell you this, do you promise not to kill me?"

Kendall considered for a minute. There were a lot of things James could've done.

"I won't kill you," Kendall decided.

"Or beat me up," James clarified, "or hate me."

"Jesus christ, what did you do?" Kendall asked increduslously.

"I-" James opened his mouth, "I- I slept with Chelsea."

"YOU WHAT?" Kendall screamed.

"Sssshhhh," James slapped a hand over his mouth, "Logan's already pissed enough at me. I don't need you swinging at me too."

"What the fuck James?" Kendall jumped up to tackle James, but James was ready. He grabbed Kendall's leg and dragged him to the ground, jumping on top of the dirty blonde boy.

"What the hell!" Kendall yelled, twisting James's arm.

"You said you wouldn't kill me!" James yelled back at him, grabbing Kendall by the waist. He used his better size and position to pin Kendall down.

"You slept with Chelsea?" Kendall yelled at him.

"Yeah, and she's fine! Relax!" James screamed back.

"Let me go," Kendall told him.

James considered for a minute, then decided it was safe. He let go of Kendall and sat up.

"So now Logan's pissed at you," Kendall stated, "because you fucked his sister."

"Yes," James said, "but at least this means she has standards. And it's not like I can just not call her."

"That's a good point," Kendall said, starting to calm down. "you used a condom, right?"

"Always got one on me," James said with a smile.

"Whoah, literally?" Kendall asked in confusion.

"Dude, I mean like, _with_ me."

"Okay, so why do you need me?"

"I had to tell you before Logan did, because, you know, he wants me dead."

"And are you gonna, like, have a relationship with her?"

"Maybe," James shrugged, "for like, a week. If she wants to."

Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay. He could do this.

"Dude, are you like, meditating?" James asked him.

Kendall opened his eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to Logan," he said, "and in six years, I want you _nowhere _near Katie."

"Aye aye, capt'n," James said with a salute as Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to go down the swirly slide.

_***~*~Now down to the lobby...~*~***_

"Do you know James AT ALL?" Logan yelled. The lobby was strangely empty, even Bitters was gone, leaving Chelsea and Logan alone.

"Yes, actually, I've known him for my entire life!" she shot back

"Well do you even like him that way?" Logan asked her in disbelief.

"No Logan, I slept with him because I think he's ugly and annoying," Chelsea told him flatly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw challengingly.

"You leave in a week! You're barely gonna see him! James doesn't do long-term relationships. No. Way."

"I know that, for God's sake," Chelsea said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like I think I'm gonna marry him! Why can't we just date or whatever and make out and stuff, but keep it really casual, and then just end it when I go back," she said, showing how obvious it was.

"I-" Logan opened his mouth. Okay, that could work, he had to admit.

"Fine," Logan finally said, "there. You win."

"Well clearly," Chelsea said, "It's not like you can undo it!"

"Hey," Logan grimaced, "I'm letting you off. Be thankful for that."

_**~*~*La la la la laaaa*~*~**_

**A/N: Ok, I feel like this chapter was kinda rushed. I don't know, it was a lot of dialogue, and yeah. I was originally planning on making this the last chapter, but I'm gonna have to do a fifth. It just won't work otherwise. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyy there guys! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! You guys have been fabulous! Now, we have a story to finish. Let's do this.**

**Oh! And to my anonymous/guest reviewers: I really don't know if you're multiple people, or just one who really wanted an update, but you sure did drive up the review count, so thanks! Your reviews made me laugh. You're lucky I have a fabulous sense of humor;)**

_***~*~I feel like this story went by so fast!~*~***_

Chelsea leaned in closer and opened her mouth, letting James slip his toungue in. She bent her back and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

James took her by the shoulders and pushed her back down onto the couch, letting his hands trace down her sides. He swung one leg over her hips and straddled her, grinding up against her slowly but persistently. Chelsea let a small moan escape her lips before she tangled her hands in James's hair. James's lips moved to her neck, sucking and biting at the skin until it bruised. She reached down and fisted his jeans. James squealed in pleasure and kissed her ear, licking at the skin a little bit. He took in the smell of her shampoo and Chelsea felt his scruff rub against her face one last time.

"Guys," Logan said, "really? In the living room?"

"This is where we first had sex," James told him with a shrug, "so I don't see why not."

"Chelsea, your flight leaves in three hours. Get your shit together! We have to go soon," Logan told her.

"Aww, but Logan," Chelsea whined, finally sitting up, "we weren't finished!"

Logan wrinkled his face and cringed a little, "Ew," he told them, "I don't need to know tha- James!"

"Hmm?" James said, snapping his head up. He had pulled Chelsea onto his lap and was kissing her shoulder when Logan scolded him.

"Get. Ready. To. Go," Logan said pointedly to his sister.

"I have to go get my stuff," Chelsea told him while she hopped off his lap.

"Or we could both go up to your room," James suggested huskily.

"Katie's up there," Logan said with a smug grin, folding his arms across his chest.

"God dammit!" James replied. He threw his arms in the air and shook his head.

_**~*~*Now we're at the airport!*~*~**_

"Bye Chelsea," Carlos and Kendall chorused together, pulling her into a three-way hug, "Hope we see you soon!"

They were standing at airport security, where Chelsea would leave them.

"Bye guys," she told them with a smile.

She turned to James next.

"From this moment on, we're just friends," James clarified.

"Right," Chelsea nodded. She put her arms around his neck for a hug, and James pulled her into one last deep kiss. He let his toungue travel into her mouth and his hands ran down her sides to pull her hips closer to him.

"I don't do that with my friends," Kendall mumbled. Carlos giggled and they high fived. Logan looked like he was just trying to keep his cool.

She nodded to James when they finally pulled away, then turned to Logan.

"See, everything worked out after all," Chelsea told him.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't care what you say," he told her, "You will _always _be my baby sister."

Chelsea smiled and waved to them as she went to get in line.

"Aww, it's okay buddy," Kendall said as the four boys walked away, "there will be other gir-" he stopped himself when he reached out to pat James on the shoulder and found he wasn't there.

All three boys turned around to see James standing in front of a Starbucks, chatting up soe blonde with a big butt as he bought her a coffee.

"You know," Logan said, "something tells me he's gonna be just fine."

_***~*~TA DAAAA~*~***_

**A/N: Well, that's that! What did you think of the ending? Be dolls and leave me review:)**


End file.
